Tout ça pour une clope !
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -CHEZ LE PROVISEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE ! -UA- -Perso en Prof-
1. Tout ça pour une clope!

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :** _Tout ça pour un clope !_

**Base :**_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Humour et OOC pour certain perso_

**Couple :**_Ya un KyoXYuya mais c'est pas ça l'important_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi_

**Note :**_Ceux qui aime Okuni je vous conseil de vous abstenir de lire cette fic ! Elle ne tient pas un grande place dans mon cœur et ça se voit ! Sinon l'histoire se passe de nos jours et le narrateur ne sera pas dévoilé ( parce que c'est pas important ) je vous dis juste que c'est un mec… vala _

**Note 2 :**_ Bon cette fics c'est parti d'un grand trip avec ma gigale ! Alors voilà… Le langage est familier j'espère que je ne choquerais personne _

**Tout ça pour une clope !**

Alors là mon plan est parfait ! Je dis au prof que j'ai mal au ventre et si je peux aller au toilette. Un délégué m'accompagne, faut que ça tombe sur Machin, merde j'sais plus son nom enfin bon avec le gars et j'pourrais m'en griller une en paix.

-M'sieur, je me sens pas bien , j'peux aller au toilette ?

Le prof me regarde et après une courte mais fructueuse réflexion me dit que je peux sortir et demande au délégué de m'accompagner. Cool c'est le bon, j'ai trop de chance aujourd'hui.

On descend les escaliers et on arrive au toilette. Je sors mon paquet de clopes et le lui tend.

-T'en veux une ?

-Nan, j'essaye d'arrêter… J't'attend dehors…

Je rentre dans les chiottes et sort mon briquet. J'allume ma cigarette et tire un coup dessus. C'est bon… Je commençais à être en manque. Je relâche la fumée.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Hurle une pionne.

-J'attends un copain, il se sentait pas bien, répond le délégué.

-Je vais aller voir comment il va, ajoute la surveillante.

J'entends le gars essayer de l'arrêter mais la pionne entre.

-Ca sent la cigarette ici !

Elle ouvre toutes les portes et s'arrête sur la mienne que j'ai fermée. Et oui je ne suis pas si con que ça… Je jette ma clope dans la cuvette et tire la chasse. Je sors et demande l'air innocent :

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

C'est Okuni, une vrai garce, elle je ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle entre dans les toilettes et jette un regard méfiant dans la cuvette. Elle plonge sa main dedans. BAH… c'est dégueu… Et elle ressort mon mégot. MERDE ! Ca va être ma fête !

-C'EST QUOI CA ? hurle-t-elle en agitant mon mégot trempé devant mes yeux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout…

-CHEZ LE PROVISEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE !

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait que hurler celle-là. Elle est chiante. C'est la première fois que je vais chez le proviseur, M. Omine. Elle me prend par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'administration. On passe devant le bureau de la secrétaire du proviseur, elle est pas là. En fait il paraît qu'elle couche avec lui.

Okuni toque à la porte. Je me demande ce qu'il font à l'intérieur, ils font des bruits bizarres…. Oh… J'ai compris… La pionne était tellement en colère contre moi qu'elle n'a rien entendu. Enfin tout le monde le sais elle veut sortir avec le proviseur… J'ai quelques copains qui se sont déjà retrouvés face à lui il paraît qu'il est impressionnant. Mais moi j'ai pas peur, personne ne m'a dominé jusqu'ici et personne ne me dominera. Elle ouvre la porte.

AH ! La secrétaire, Yuya Shiina je crois, est assise sur les genoux du proviseur et lui roule une pelle. C'est excellent quand je dirais ça aux autres ! Mais le mieux c'est la tête de la pionne, elle est décomposée ! Elle a l'air scandalisée par ce qu'elle est en train de voir. C'est trop drôle.

-Oh !

Le secrétaire se lève, elle est toute rouge. Le proviseur se lèche les lèvres… brrr… il fait un peu sadique. Mais il ne me dominera pas !

-C'est pour quoi Okuni ? demande-t-il en réajustant sa cravate.

-Je l'ai trouvé en train de fumer dans les toilettes, dit-elle en me désignant.

Elle essaye de garder son calme mais elle a du mal. M. Omine me regarde, il n'a plus l'air aussi décontractée que toute à l'heure. Oh Oh il essaye de m'impressionner avec ses yeux. Mais il y arrive pas.

-Laissez-le moi !

La pionne sort de la pièce. J'entends crier. Je crois qu'elle se bat avec la secrétaire.

-Okuni ! Laisse la planche à pain tranquille !

Les deux femmes se calment, enfin je crois. M. Omine se retourne vers moi et me fixe avec des yeux de fou. Je n'ai pas peur. Il s'approche de moi.

-Donne-le moi !

Il tend la main. Il n'espère quand même pas que je vais lui donner mon paquet. Alors là il rêve.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ! Donne-le moi

Il devient menaçant. Il plisse les yeux et tend plus fermement la main, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le lui donne avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Sinon il va se mettre à crier et j'ai trop mal à la tête… Je sors la paquet de ma poche et le lui donne, bien à contre cœur.

-Bien maintenant je vais m'assurer que tu ne fumeras plus dans les toilettes.

Il va s'asseoir à son bureau et me montre le fauteuil devant lui. Je m'assois, ça ne va pas être si terrible que ça en fait. Il me fixe intensément. Comme s'il me faisait peur… pfff… Il ne parle pas c'est étrange…

Une minute passe, puis deux, puis dix. Je ne le regarde plus dans les yeux, il a un regard trop bizarre… ça m'énerve… J'ai l'impression qu'il va réussir à me faire culpabiliser… Le pire dans tous ça c'est que je devrais avoir terminer les cours normalement… Tout ça pour une clope.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné 4h de colle les mercredis des deux prochains mois et ce sera fait part à tes parents par courrier.

Ben dis donc… C'est chiant je ne pourrais pas aller au foot… pfff… Il fait un petit sourire sadique… Brrr il fait peur… Oh ça va ! D'accord il me fait froid dans le dos. Mais faut le voir aussi, c'est un vrai killer !

-Et bien sur tu passeras tes mercredis à nettoyer les toilettes !

Gloups… J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, je ne vais pas me laisser faire quand même ! Il me lance encore un de ses regards qui tue et je décide de me taire.

-Tu peux partir…

Je me lève et part vers la porte. Okuni est dehors, elle m'attendais. Elle regard la secrétaire d'un air mauvais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de l'étrangler. Je regarde à mon tour la secrétaire et lui fait un clin d'œil, je crois que j'aurais bien envie qu'elle me fasse la même chose qu'au proviseur, elle est assez bien roulée.

-Toi ! Tu viens de gagner le droit de rester ici jusqu'à la fermeture.

Elle me fait un sourire de sadique, en fait elle va bien avec le proviseur. Je suis parti pour rester ici encore longtemps, dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour un clope. Clope que je n'ai même pas fini d'ailleurs… Tiens ça sent la fumée. Je regarde par la porte du bureau du proviseur. Putain ! Il fume mes clopes !

**FIN**

_Okuni : Je ne suis pas d'accord que cette naine soit avec Kyo !_

_Yuya (la dite naine) : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut elle ?_

_Auteur : --' faut pas vous battre…_

_Okuni : Et puis toi d'abord tu me fais passer pour une folle !_

_Auteur : C'est pas ce que t'es en fait ?_

_Okuni : Tu me cherches ?_

_Auteur : Nan faut pas se battre on est bientôt en vacances et je veux passer noël sans plâtre !_

_Okuni : …_

_** Bon je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! C'est la dernière que je posterais avant les vacances et comme je m'en vais dans une contrée sans internet ni même d'ordinateur je vous fait de gros bisous et à l'année prochaine **  
_


	2. Philo

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Philo_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_Humour_

**Couple :**_Ben yen a pas…_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Note :**_Alors que je vous explique le trip qui m'a fait écrire la première fic (tout ça pour une clope) était tout simple : On a imaginée tous les personnages de SDK en prof… Celui qui m'a le plus inspiré est ma victime dans cette fic _

**Note 2 : **_Cette fois-ci le perso principale est une fille et comme dans l'autre le narrateur ne sera pas dévoilé (c'est toujours pas important)_

**Philo**

Premier jour de cours de l'année. Première heure de cours. Premier cours de Philo de toute ma vie. Ca fait beaucoup de première fois pour une seule heure… Moi stressée ? Pas du tout… On m'a juste dis que le prof que j'avais était un peu spécial. Je sais même plus comment il s'appelle.

Je suis devant la salle avec ma classe, le prof est en retard… Au bout d'un quart d'heure on peut y aller je crois… Ca fait déjà 10min qu'on attend. La couloir est désert toutes les autres classes sont rentrés.

-Absent le premier jour, il est trop fort ce prof ! fait une fille de ma classe.

C'est sur… Je m'assoies par terre et met en marche mon MP3, si à la fin de la 2eme chanson il est pas là je m'en vais.

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

1ère chanson finie

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

2ème chanson finie

Je me lève et me dirige vers le escaliers. Je commence à les descendre quand quelqu'un attrape mon bras. Je me retourne. C'est un homme blond d'un trentaine d'années qui me tient fermement le bras.

-En cours, tout de suite !

-Mais mon prof est absent !

-C'est moi ton prof !

Gloups… Je ferais mieux de me taire. Je le suis donc sans un mot. Il m'a quand même foutu les jetons. Maintenant il a l'air cool, enfin je ne dois pas me fier à mon instinct, ça ferais des dégâts.

On entre en cours. Je vais m'asseoir au fond de la salle, mieux vaut ne plus se faire remarquer pour le moment. Il écrit une phrase au tableau : « Qu'est ce que la paresse ? ».

-Je ramasse à la fin de l'heure.

Quoi !?! Mais il est pas bien ! Il nous fait une interro le premier jour ! On n'a jamais fait de philo de notre vie !

-Monsieur, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? On n'a jamais fait de philosophie avant, demande un élève.

Le prof lève le nez, il a l'air étonné. Il se gratte la tête et dit :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 2 septembre.

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de lui apprendre le secret de l'humanité. Il a l'air encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure. Il réfléchit deux minutes et reprend son air cool du début du cours en disant :

-C'est pas grave notez ce qui vous semble juste.

Il s'assoies à son bureau se met à réfléchir aussi sur le sujet. Bon je vais me mettre à réfléchir aussi.

La paresse… la paresse… c'est le fait de ne pas avoir envie de travailler… je pense… pfff… j'ai pas d'idée…

…

…

J'ai pas d'idée c'est vraiment chiant !

…

…

En plus j'ai aucune envie d'écrire…

…

…

J'ai la flemme…

…

…

VOILA ! C'est ça ! J'ai une idée de feu ! Enfin je ne sais pas si le prof acceptera. C'est pas grave si ça lui plaît pas je me défoncerais pour le prochaine interro. J'écris sur ma copie : « La paresse c'est ça : … » C'est la plus courte dissertation de toute ma vie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que l'heure passe.

… Chui au fond de la salle… Le prof ne me voit pas… J'vais pouvoir allumer mon MP3.

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

Le prof s'en fout alors je me plonge dans ma musique…

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

Ca y est je me rappelle le prof s'appelle Mr Luciole, drôle de nom… 

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪

♪ … ♪ DRING

DRING ♪ … ♪

Ah c'est enfin fini ! Le prof a sursauté. XD trop drole ! Il se lève de sa chaise avec un aire bien endormis et ramasse les copies. Moi j'ai déjà rangé mes affaires. Il prend ma copie et la regarde de plus prêt. Il lit les trois mots que j'ai écrit et fait un sourire. Il regarde par la fenêtre et déclare.

-Tiens il fait beau aujourd'hui…

Je crois que je suis tombé sur le prof le plus bizarre de tout le lycée…

**FIN**

_Gaspy : pfiou… j'ai eu du mal pour celui là…_

_Luciole : C'est quoi la philosophie ?_

_Gaspy : C'est la manière de pensée des gens._

_Luciole : La quoi ?_

_Gaspy : nan rien… --'_

_Reviews please _


End file.
